pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster
|attribute = |released = 15.2.0 |lethality = 24 |rateoffire = 96 |capacity = 30 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 80 |reskinof = Mech Heavy Rifle |Level required = Clan Level Requirement |theme = Sci-fi themed }} The Warmaster is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 update. Description It is a large, orange rifle that looks like a mech hand. It shoots out regular bullets like a machine gun. It deals mediocre damage, mediocre fire rate (for a primary gun), mediocre capacity, and bad mobility. It is a more well-rounded weapon. Appearance It is a reskin of the Mech Heavy Rifle. The Warmaster is safety orange with 2 red lines that go vertically. On the cartridge, there are 2 red stripes and a skull somewhat resembling the kill streaks skull or the skull on the Dual Machine Guns. The cartridge looks similar to the Minigun Shotgun's spin cock. The handle is black with red arrows going down. At the front end, there is a blade under. It has red stripes with spikes on the bottom. At the top in the middle, there is another handle. Combat This heavy machine gun shoots regular bullets automatically. These bullets have an instant bullet travel time. The accuracy decreases when spraying and praying. The bayonet on the front has no melee effect. When reloading, the clip of large bullets is taken out and a spare one is used. There are no delay mechanics. Strategy Tips * Use similarly to the Mech Heavy Rifle. * Like the Laser Minigun, this weapon has very high spread, so don’t try using it as a counter to longer range primaries like Secret Forces Rifle or Royal Fighter. * This weapon works best at semi-short to medium range, as the spread won’t affect the weapon’s accuracy too much. ** However, too close range will also be bad for you. * Try to fire in short, controlled bursts to reduce bullet spread. Every time you stop firing for a bit, the cross heirs will reset to normal. ** This will help you aim better and use it at slightly longer ranges. * Do not stand still. You will be sniped and you will not be able to fire effectively back, due to the large spread. Counters * Have a longer range Sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, Inventor’s Rifle, or Neutralizer. You can also use a scoped Primary such as Laser Assistant or Royal Fighter to outrange them as well. ** The user will be ineffective at range as you easily pick them off. * Try ambushing the user from above or behind using a powerful oneshot weapon such as Circus Cannon or use a close quarters weapon such as Ghost Lantern. * Avoid the user's shots by jumping around them. The 70 mobility will be harmful to that player as you can pick them off with a 1 shot weapon. ** This can be any 1 shot weapon from the Circus Cannon to the Ultimatum to the Alien Sniper Rifle ** Use Aloha Boom Boom to slow them down and use an area weapon. Recommended Maps * Pool Party (PG3D) * Ant's Life Equipment Setups ALWAYS take a powerful Sniper with you, as the Warmaster is weak at longer ranges. Also bring a good close quarters weapon such as Soulstone, Combat Yo-Yo, or Shotgun Pistol in case of ambushes. Have a reliable backup you can switch to when you are reloading. Something like the Champion Mercenary or the Emperor’s Servants would work perfectly. * In terms of gameplay, this weapon won't really provide any gameplay that is very different from the Mech Heavy Rifle. This weapon is not the greatest weapon by a long shot. However, if you are highly skilled with primaries, you will get relatively good gameplay. However, do not expect the same DPS of a weapon such as the Laser Assistant, the Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, or the Cyborg Hands. Changelog ;15.2.0 Initial release. Trivia * It is one of the rare Clan weapons out of the Veteran, Neon Fighter, Leader's Sword, Flag Keeper, and Blighter. * It is also the only other rare primary Clan weapon, the other being the Veteran. * Its firing sound is quite identical to that of the "Predator". * It was added with the Neon Fighter, Paintball Rifle, Blighter, and Combat Slinger. * It is one of four weapons to feature a 'bayonet', the others being Combat Rifle, Mech Heavy Rifle, and Wyvern. * It is one of the only weapons to be in 2 sets in the Gallery, the Clan Weaponry set and the Master of War set. ** Its 'bayonet' does not work just like the rest (except the Mech Heavy Rifle). It technically isn't a standard bayonet. A bayonet is an attachment to rifle, while this is a built in saw attached to a machine gun. * The spinning mechanic of the weapon's bullets on its side happens when the player is shooting from this gun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Parts Items Category:Rare